


The Bond Beyond One Life

by ShinElisse



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT5, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: Have you ever heard about a bond so strong it couldn't be broken even after one's death?This is a story about five boys who found each other in lives as celebrities - band mates - and refused to loose each other even when their time was up.Add up their loyal fans who are more like a family to that and take your time in trying to understand how's that possible.I bet you're wondering if that kind of a bond really exists.Well, maybe, once you open your heart rather than eyes, you'll be able to feel at least a fragment of a love and happiness these boys and their fans feel while being together.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I was very sad for what happened to Jonghyun. I couldn't stop the pain but writing about the boys made me feel better.  
> And I really believe that it will be like this. SHINee and their fans will reunite in many lives after lives.  
> I hope you will enjoy this story and tell me your opinion :)

_[ small warning - this is about SHINee up until now, their current life and all. It felt right to write about their bond first. I cried the most during writing this part ]_

 

 

Like people always say, everything begins with a dream. So does this story.

 

It begins with five individual boys having the same dream.

 

Jinki, Jonghyun, Minho, Kibum and Taemin shared the same dream. Being recognized for their talents and making their families proud.

 

And they chased this dream. They auditioned in one of the biggest – if not the biggest – companies in Korea as teenagers. The company recognized their talent right a way and put them into a training. They didn’t know each other before but fate put them together and they formed a group together. _SHINee_. They worked hard, harder than anyone else because they were still kids without any experience. Some of them could dance but their voice wasn’t strong enough to sing properly. Some of them could sing but  their body didn’t cooperate the way they would want but together, with a help of each other, they grew better and stronger.

 

They lived together and their bond was slowly forming, creating a friendship which over the course of years turned into something stronger – a bond of a family.

 

Their start was hard and exhausting. The kids had to make themselves known on their own and had to endure the pain of a departure with their families. But they had each other.

 

When their company deemed it was a time for them to debut, the legend was born. Five cheerful and charismatic boys stealing hearts of many. They danced as one and their voices molded together perfectly, complimenting each other. Where one couldn’t go further, the other would take on and show off that harmony. People recognized the stars right a way.

 

_How could they not, when they shone so brightly?_

 

It wasn’t simply their cute looks, beautiful smiles or original songs. No, it was the stage presence they had even at such a young age and their personalities and friendship they shared. People knew right a way, that these boys will be a phenomenon of k-pop industry.

 

_And they were._

 

Their popularity was growing as fast as the bond between them. SHINee was known for being synchronized and well behaved. Cute and charming. And very talented singers and dancers. Everyone could see the effort they were putting in getting better. The boys were nice and down-to-earth. They met their fans whenever they could and did anything they could to make people, especially their families and fans, happy without loosing themselves. They were truthful to their fans in every interview or show they were invited to and people simply couldn’t not to love them. Their popularity went further to other countries as well, and the boys were soon shining just like the name their group suggested.

SHINee gained great amount of fans. The people who paid attention to them, worried about them and loved them. The people who took their time to get to know the boys – not just their music. They became loyal fans who wanted nothing more than their idols to be happy. SHINee World, or Shawol, as people knew them was their name. These people supported their group through the good and bad.

 

_Because it wasn’t always nice and easy._

 

They boys went through many hardships as well but as long as they had their bandmates, family and fans with them, they knew that everything would be alright. Because you see, it wasn’t just a music Shawols got from the boys. No. They got back the trust and care they gave them. It wasn’t just fans who worried about the boys, but also the boys who cared for their fans deeply.

 

Do you know the words “you get what you give”? Well, Shawols were lucky enough to stan a group who sincerely cared for them as well.

 

Throughout the years, SHINee World got bigger and the shining boys got happier. The group was known for being extraordinary and for always trying a new concept AND succeeding. Also for harmonizing so well and for their difficult choreographies. And last but not least, they were known for always singing live. No matter how exhausting or hard the songs and performances were, they always gave their best – wanting to make their fandom proud.

 

_And that, they did._

 

Never once had they disappointed their fans. And just like Minho once said – the fans are a mirror of a group they stan. Whatever they do, it affects the group as if they were all in it. And believe it or not, Shawols knew it was true and never once they had disappointed the boys either. They worked hard just like the boys they admired and they were recognized for their efforts by other people as well. They were the calm fandom who never caused troubles or arguments, the fandom who was known for behaving well and also for their fanchants. Every time SHINee would be performing, Shawols would take a part in song by either chanting their names or singing with them. Shawols were as nice and synchronized as they boys they loved. They helped each other a lot although they didn’t know each other. But for these people, SHINee and their fandom was their family. This fact didn’t go unnoticed by anyone and there were always praises thrown at these fans and the group which made the boys very proud. They never failed to remind Shawols how proud and happy they were, and how they adored their fans.

 

_Thus, the bond between the idols and fans was created._

 

They were strong – stronger than any other group and fandom out there, going on for years without any scandal or any bigger troubles if accidents and health issues weren’t counted. The boys got only better and better and in the end, the group was perfect. All five of the boys were gorgeous, could sing, rap and dance equally. When people asked who was the lead singer or dancer, members would say all of them are equal which was also shown in the relationship/friendship they had.

 

People found it weird. They couldn’t understand how all of them could fit so well to each other. When the question was asked, the boys would say that despite their personalities being very different, they complete each other. They know each other better than anyone else and know when and what they need. They would say they are like a family – sometimes you get annoyed by them but in the end, you love them.

 

Throughout the nine years they spent together, many things happened. There were accidents, incidents, a lot of happiness and some sadness, too. The boys have tried various things like acting, playing games, DJ-ing and even releasing solo albums. They achieved a great, great things. Things not many groups – if any at all – were and will be able to achieve. They also stayed together for a long time. Some of groups were facing difficulties, i.e. some members leaving groups or enlisting to an army but SHINee stayed strong. For a long time. Why, you would ask. Well, the boys have always made it clear that no matter how they liked new things, like acting or solo albums, they always feel complete and the happiest only when they are all together. They miss each other dearly while being alone. They often said that if they should ever, maybe in different time or life, form a group, it should be only with same members. Same Jinki or Onew as he was called, same Jonghyun, same Minho, same Kibum or also known as Key, and the very same Taemin, the maknae of their precious family.

 

Every single person could see the love and how happy these boys were.

 

However, the lives of celebrities aren’t only about a success and happiness, as they later found out. In this world full of filth, ignorance, jealousy, envy and hatred, bad things happen to good people. SHINee realized that the last year they spent as five.

 

It was one horrible year when Jinki was falsely accused of a bad thing. The attention seeking reporters didn’t wait for a verdict of competent organs and spread false news, causing a great pain to the gentle leader, his group, family and their fans. This scandal was no small thing although all the evidence proved that the man was innocent, and Shawol’s dear leader got a lot of hate. People started cursing him and even SHINee, spreading the hate and false news further. It was extremely hard time for the boys and SHINee World as well. But it was a test, or so it seemed to Shawols, and they passed, never stopping believing and supporting their beloved group.

 

And things seemed to get better at the end of the year, leaving everyone with light hearts and excitement for the group’s comeback.

 

However, life prepared another cruel test for fans and the boys themselves.

 

Just a couple of days before a Christmas, horrible thing happened, breaking hearts of many people.

 

Jonghyun, the precious angel, has died. He took his own life in hopes to get the happiness, freedom and rest he craved for. Although he was happy with his family and friends, depression won after years of hard fight. A depression is terrible thing which shouldn’t be looked down upon or ignored. Even though you receive love and acknowledgement, it fills your brain and heart with an empty feeling, telling you you’re not enough and that you have no purpose in life. Shawol’s “king” was fighting this feeling for years and even searched for help but doctors failed him – not treating mental illness with the seriousness they should have.

 

The news of singer’s departure have shook the whole world, awaking them so they paid more attention to Jonghyun’s work.

 

_And there was a lot to pay attention to._

 

The said man was and is an inspiration for other people. He was one to comfort people through his music, his messages or simply with words said on a radio. He saved many people from the devils he was facing himself. A talented artist who never turned back to happenings in the world. **Kim Jonghyun** was the savior of many – the kind man who left great impact on the world just like many other amazing artists before. He will never be forgotten, for his fans, family and people he helped will never stop remembering him and talking about him.

 

The time has passed but Shawols’ hearts were broken. They have lost a friend. But they were also very worried about the rest of the boys. They have lost a brother, after all. Soon, they found a way to make painful messages turn into something beautiful.

 

_Because they are that amazing people._

 

“We didn’t loose a group member, we gained an angel.”

“When SHINee was formed, God sent five angels down to Earth and now he took one of them back because he missed the beauty in heaven.”

“Jonghyun has always been an angel and now he has gone home.”

“Shawols in heaven were sad to be alone so Jonghyun, as a kind man he is, went to make them happy.”

 

These messages just showed how much they fans loved their idol, their friend. Although they were hurt they wanted to keep loving and supporting him. Keep on making him proud.

 

The day of funeral came and opened wounds again. Pictures of boys crying were being leaked, breaking hearts of many people again.

 

But Shawols never gave up, staying strong for remaining four boys and one angel who was protecting them from above. They kept showering boys with love any way they could.

  
But they weren’t the only ones who wanted to give strength, no. The boys also wanted to say goodbyes and leave encouraging, even indirect messages to their fans. They showed love for their beloved brother but also that they will try to live their life better so their hyung or dongsaeng could be proud. They would always have a friendship ring, after all.

 

These messages gave Shawols a hope. Because they could get through this together, right? They were strong together and believed that they will meet Jonghyun again.

 

_And maybe, they were right._

 

Because if you share a bond as strong as SHINee shared with their fans and together, you’re bound to meet again, right?

 

If you spend your whole life dedicated to loving a group, never failing to support them or spreading their music, you must connect again, right?

 

And if the boys, as a family of five, are buried with their friendship rings on and hearts full of love for each other.. they are bound to find each other again, right?

 

Because a rare bond like this should be treasured and never lost,

 

_**RIGHT?** _


	2. 2/2

It was a warm day and a group of friends was having a picnic in a park, laughing and sharing funny stories. They talked about how one friend embarrassed the other or how one helped another. They were content and having fun, that’s for sure.

 

“I remember when that old lady thought you were flirting with her just because you smiled, Min! Your face when she winked was priceless.” A boy among the group laughed when he remembered it, making Minho wince and hide his face behind his hands.

 

“Don’t mention that! I didn’t know what to do because it looked like she was about to come to me. I was lucky you came and saved me! Not the best first meeting but it worked just fine, seeing that we’re still friends.” Minho said after a while, grinning at the boy next to him.

 

“Yes, I guess that half of us shared funny first meeting.” Said a girl sitting in front of Jinki who was eating.

 

“It’s weird, but kind of true, isn’t it?” another girl chuckled while handing a napkin to Jinki.

 

“It’s not that weird. Come on, guys! Beautiful friendships form from a meeting where you can laugh.” Jonghyun was currently lying on his side on the blanket, playing with grass close to Kibum’s leg.

 

“Pfft, of course you would say it, oppa. You tend to make meetings like that.” A red haired girl said playfully, making everyone else chuckle in agreement.

 

“Not true.” Jonghyun huffed, almost pouting as he pulled on the grass which made Kibum chuckle.

 

“Of course it is. Do you remember when we first met? You told me, a boy, I was pretty and that I should be your friend. You were so damn hyper, Jjong.” Kibum laughed, nudging the said boy.

 

“And you don’t even know everything yet! We were there when he saw you.” A girl leaning against another boy laughed.

 

Jonghyun looked up quickly, widening his eyes because he remembered that day very well. “Don’t you dare..” he said, sitting up abruptly but the girl just stuck out her tongue and started talking.

 

 

 

 

 

_Fourteen years old Jonghyun was sitting on the stairs in front of his house, talking to his friends when a van pulled up to the house next to his own. He was curious to see what was happening but he didn’t expect a boy to jump out of the car, smiling and nodding to whomever was sitting there._

 

_It was like some kind of pull on Jonghyun’s heart. He saw that beautiful smile, those unique eyes and he could almost swear that the boy was glowing._

 

_“So pretty.” He said dreamily and he had this weird urge to go up to the boy and hug him because he missed him so much. Which was weird considering that this was the first time he has seen him._

 

_Jonghyun’s friends looked at him, confused, but seeing the other boy they chuckled._

 

_“He is, indeed. New neighbor?” a boy asked when he saw that some people opened the back door of the van and started taking out things._

 

_“Probably..?” Jonghyun said and he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy._

 

_His friends seemed to notice and nudged him, the girls giggling at his expression._

 

_“Uh, I just.. maybe I should go greet him? Since he’s new and all. He must feel lonely if he just moved here.” He said sincerely and his friends could only smile._

 

_The boy had really kind heart and always tried to help people around him._

 

_“Then go talk to him?” one of girls said and raised her eyebrows when she noticed how Jonghyun bit his lip and looked down for a moment._

 

_Jonghyun was always a confident and kind of shameless guy so seeing him like this was weird._

 

_“What’s wrong, hyung?”one of the boys asked._

 

_Jonghyun looked up with sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. “I.. feel too hyper. I feel like I would jump on my feet and ramble a lot while talking to him. I don’t know why. And I wouldn’t want to creep him out.”_

 

_A girl next to him chuckled and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, really. There’s nothing wrong with being excited.”_

 

_“Yup, she’s right. Come on, Jonghyun, you act like you have a crush or something.” Another boy chuckled, obviously joking._

 

_“Nooo..” the said boy whined. “But what if he doesn’t like me? I want to be friends.” He groaned and ruffled his brown hair._

 

_“He’ll like you, oppa. You’re the person who’s gonna greet him warmly, after all. And you’re an amazing friend. If we see that you’re in a trouble we’ll come help.” A blonde girl grinned, showing her not so perfect but still cute teeth._

 

_“Yes, go. Or else I’ll go and say you’re crushing on him.” A boy threatened, making a gesture of standing up._

 

_“Fine! God. I’m going.” Jonghyun said, jumping to his feet and glaring at his friends although he was thankful and they knew it._

 

_He was almost bouncing on his feet as he walked toward the pretty boy, and the closer he got, the warmer his heart got and the more excited he became. Once he stopped next to him and the boy looked at him, all nerves seemed to disappear and he grinned widely._

 

_“Hey! I’m Kim Jonghyun, welcome here.” He said and the latter looked surprised and hesitant at first but then he bowed politely._

 

_“Hi. I’m Kim Kibum. And thank you.” He smiled and Jonghyun almost cooed because, god, he had dimples!_

 

_“you’re so pretty, Kibum. And cute. You should be my friend! I heard that I’m a great friend and I promise I’ll take care of you.” Jonghyun said, not minding how Kibum’s face went from bewilderment, surprise and doubt to shyness and then amusement._

 

_“You.. just called me pretty.”_

 

_“You are.” The older boy nodded with puppy-like expression which was cute in Kibum’s opinion._

 

_“And you said you will take care of me.”_

 

_“I will.” The boy nodded again, oblivious to mischievous smile on Kibum’s face._

 

_“Sounds like you’re confessing to me, Jonghyun.”_

 

_“I am- Wait, what!”Jonghyun was half way to agree when he registered his words, making him widen eyes and shake his head quickly. “I- no, wait! I didn’t mean- I mean, you’re pretty but- Ah, no- It’s just!” he was stuttering, clearly flustered and he stopped only when Kibum burst out laughing, clapping his hands._

 

_“Oh my, you’re so funny!” Kibum gasped, still laughing._

 

_The shorter boy realized that he was just messing with him and whined, nudging Kibum’s side as if they knew each other for a long time._

 

_It took Kibum some time to actually calm down and then he smiled brightly. “Okay, let’s be friends.”_

 

_And that, they were. They spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other and soon they were frequently visiting each other’s houses, becoming best friends. Kibum had no troubles to adjust and get friendly with Jonghyun’s friends either which made the said boy happy.  
Yes, he was right to approach Kibum that day._

 

 

 

 

“That does sound like a crush to me, hyung.” Taemin said, grinning as he teased his friend.

 

The group of friends laughed but only Jonghyun groaned and hid his face.

 

“Aaw, Jjong, don’t be embarrassed. I was very thankful that day, you know? I was afraid I wouldn’t find any friends so easily but you came and I had nothing to worry about.” Kibum said sincerely, making Jonghyun to look up and smile happily.

 

There was something about that moment and those words which kept nudging Kibum’s heart but he had no idea what it was. This feeling was so familiar yet so weird to him that he let it go.

 

“Okay, before this gets awkward, let me just tell you that my meeting with Jinki was even more ridiculous.” A girl with short hair spoke.

 

Jinki laughed right a way and nodded. “I felt so sorry and embarrassed.” He chuckled and seeing curious looks from the other he cleared his throat.

 

“I was finally old enough to buy myself alcohol so with my new found power- YES, I was that delighted, Minho-“ Jinki stuck out his tongue at the boy who was laughing before he continued speaking. “So, with my new found power I went to a store and bought a box of beers. It was pretty heavy and when I was waiting in a line I spotted this chocolate. So I turned around and saw a.. guy standing behind me. He looked too pretty but my eyes were set on a chocolate so I just..”

 

“So he just thrust the box into my hands, saying ‘Man, hold these for me for a while?’ and without a word he left for chocolate. My hands were freaking dying and I was too surprised that he called me a man to even say a word! The box nearly fell from my hands but luckily, he came and took it. The cashier threw him a dirty look, saying that he shouldn’t let his girlfriend carry such a heavy thing. The look on his face was just..” the girl laughed loudly and her friends joined her.

 

“I was so confused! I was like, excuse me? And when I turned around I noticed that the guy was actually this beauty and I kept apologizing for fifteen minutes before she agreed to share the beer and chocolate with me. We’re friends ever since.” He chuckled.

 

There was a sound of phone ringing among the group and a guy checked his phone. “Ah, the practice. Guys, we gotta go.” He said and almost half of the group stood up, sighing.

 

“Go on to the house, well catch you there later.” A girl said with smile and gave keys to Jinki.

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

They said their goodbyes and suddenly, there were only about ten people left in a park.

 

“I don’t get why the dance competition has this age condition. Tae would blow their minds.” Kibum said while gathering things into the picnic basket.

 

“It’s okay, hyung. I don’t need to go to any competitions. I dance because I like it.” Taemin, the youngest boy of them all smiled.

 

“I know. But still..” Kibum sighed but smiled nonetheless when he saw Taemin’s smile.

 

“Besides, he wanted to compete once, Kibum. And it ended up badly. He was so hard on himself that he got hurt.”Minho said and started folding blankets with Taemin after all of them stood up.

 

“but I met you that hyung. So it’s okay.” He grinned and all of them chuckled when they saw how Minho practically melted, having a  soft spot for the boy.

 

“That’s right, you met that day. I remember how Kibum almost wanted to kill you for hurting his cousin.” Jonghyun laughed at the memory.

 

 

 

 

_Things weren’t going the way Taemin wanted. He signed up for a dance competition which was only one week away and he still didn’t have a proper choreography. Oh, he made many but each time he finished he felt like he needed to change something and make it better. No matter how many times his friends said it was perfect, he wasn’t satisfied. And that’s why he was here, in a public dance studio, making all sorts of dance moves although he was very exhausted and his legs barely listened to him._

 

_It was in one moment that a very cool idea popped on his mind and he tried to make the move he imagined in his head when his legs gave up on him and he fell. It was an ugly fall because the boy was too close to the bench which resulted in him hurting his side as well as his ankle. He groaned in pain and stayed on the floor when a concerned voice echoed through the studio._

 

_“Oh my, are you okay?” a tall (even for his age) handsome boy ran up to Taemin, bending down as if they knew each other._

 

_When Taemin didn’t answer because he was too surprised the boy gently laid his hand on Taemin’s ankle which made him hiss. “I’m sorry, does your ankle hurt? I think it’s starting to swell. Did you hurt yourself anywhere else as well?” the boy asked and looked at Taemin with those big brown eyes._

 

_Taemin didn’t know why he suddenly felt comfortable. Was it even possible? For them to just click? They just met, after all. But he didn’t have a time to think about it because the throbbing in his ankle and his side was becoming worse and worse so he just winced in pain and nodded, pointing to his side. The taller boy pursed his lips and looked concerned before he hummed, nodding his head._

 

_“Okay. Here, let me help you to stand up and then we’ll slowly go to the hospital.” the boy said and prepared to lift young Taemin up._

 

_The latter didn’t have a time to react because long arms circled around his waist and lifted him up gently and effortlessly. It seemed like the boy was strong. Or Taemin was very light._

 

_“Who are you, really?” Taemin asked as the boy gathered up his stuff and came to support him._

 

_“I’m your savior, of course!” the boy exclaimed, sending Taemin wide smile which was seriously beautiful and made his face lit up._

 

_Taemin couldn’t help but roll his eyes and chuckle as they slowly started walking out of the studio – Taemin was mostly just leaning against the other boy because his leg hurt too much._

 

_“Sure. Come on, I’m serious! How did you appear here? Playing a hero and all?”_

 

_This time it was the taller boy’s turn to laugh, not forgetting to warn Taemin to be careful while walking. “My name is Choi Minho and I was just passing by when I heard the music. I was curious and watched you for a while because you’re amazing and then you fell, so I became a hero.” He grinned and looked at Taemin. “What’s Your name?”_

 

_Taemin was confident about his dancing and used to receiving compliments from his friends but this was too sudden it made him shy  for a while before he cleared his throat and smiled. “Thank you. For a compliment as well as for playing a hero.” Taemin said playfully and then continued. “I’m Lee Taemin. And I should text my cousin to come to the hospital.” He said sheepishly which made Minho chuckle while Taemin typed a text for Kibum._

 

_“So.. how come you’re so strong?” Taemin asked shamelessly after a while of walking and Minho’s eyes widened slightly before he laughed heartily._

 

_“I do sports. And work out a lot. How come you’re so shameless?” he shot back a question which made Taemin shrug with playful glint in his eyes._

 

_“I grew up in honest environment. And that’s one of my charms.”_

 

_“Yes, definitely.” Minho laughed and shook his head._

 

_“What? You don’t think it’s my charm?” Taemin said dramatically and made a show of pouting his lip._

 

_“Aww, of course I do.” Minho chuckled and couldn’t help but ruffle the boy’s hair lightly._

 

_Nothing about them showed that they practically just met and Taemin was aware of that which made him try to pull a bit further from Minho but stepped badly on his foot and winced in pain._

 

_Minho immediately secured him more, asking him if he was alright when an angry voice shouted._

 

_“Yah! Put those hands away or I swear to God..” Kibum said with an angry expression on his face as he walked quickly over to boys._

 

_He thought that Minho was the one who hurt Taemin and he was ready to fight him even though he was much weaker than the.. giant. Minho looked up, surprised by sudden appearance of someone else and Taemin groaned, shaking his head._

 

_“No, no, hyung. This is Choi Minho. He helped me when he saw me fall. Don’t be rude.” The youngest boy said and limped toward his cousin, using him for support instead of Minho._

 

 _“Oh-“ Kibum said but still eyed Minho for a w_ _hile before he nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit protective of my family. I’m Kim Kibum, thank you for helping Taemin.” He said and Taemin just whined, saying he thanked him himself and that he’s not really a kid._

 

_“It’s perfectly fine. I understand your worries and it’s very admirable and nice that you care so much. I’m the same with my family so don’t worry. And it’s okay, I’m glad I could help.” Minho said with the same bright smile which made his face lit up cutely._

 

_“That’s good. Okay, come on, Tae. Let’s get you to a doctor now.” Kibum said and turned away but Taemin hissed at him and nudged his side before looking at Minho’s back since the latter was already leaving._

 

_“You’re being rude, hyung! Ask him to stay and have a meal or something.”_

 

_“Why don’t You ask him? You’re not a kid and he helped You, not me.” Kibum shrugged but when Taemin used his ultimate weapon – his pleading eyes – he knew he lost and sighed._

 

_“Ugh… Minho!” he called out and Taemin turned away to hide his smile._

 

_When the tall boy turned back with surprised expression, Kibum smiled slightly. “Would you want to stay until Taemin gets checked up? We could go and have an ice-cream or something. You could tell us about yourself and stuff.” He said and for a moment, he didn’t regret speaking up because the happy expression Minho showed him shone like a sunshine and warmed his heart._

 

_“I would like that, yes. Thank you.” Minho said when he walked back to the boys._

 

_And so a friendship was born. Minho was protective of Taemin and he often bickered with Kibum but all of them knew that it was all just for fun. The first time Taemin and Kibum brought Minho out with their friends was the day Jonghyun got jealous because instead of paying attention to him, Kibum was bickering with Minho. But Jonghyun wasn’t one to hide his emotions so he talked about it openly and although everyone in their circle of friends laughed, they also noticed that Kibum didn’t bicker with Minho as much and paid more attention to Jonghyun naturally. No one would have thought that such a simple meetings would bloom into such a strong friendships._

 

 

 

 

“I really thought he was the one who hurt Taemin, okay? He was freaking tall and had hands all over my cousin who was wincing in pain!” Kibum defended himself as all the other people laughed.

 

They were quite done with packing things and were on their way to the house.

 

“No one is blaming you, it was just funny.” Jonghyun chuckled and Minho nudged the feline boy.

 

“Hey! What do you all have with my height? I wasn’t That tall!”

 

“Of course you were, hyung. I had to look up to see your face.” Taemin said while chuckling and when Minho gave him betrayed look he laughed, caressing his back. “But it’s not bad! Not at all.” He said quickly with his best smile and Minho could only sigh.

 

They continued walking when Jinki spoke. “You know, I used to feel envious. Jealous of you guys.” He said and everyone looked at him, surprised which made him chuckle sheepishly. “It’s just.. when I first saw you guys, you came to our restaurant as a big group of friends. You laughed and it was so obvious you were great friends. I mostly worked and when I didn’t work I helped other people. I did have some friends but no one as close as you guys were.” He said, opening about his feelings as they crossed a road and headed toward small house at the end of the street.

 

“Wait, hyung, was the first time you saw us the day we met?” Kibum asked and Jinki shook his head, looking even more sheepish than before.

 

“I’m clumsy with plates and glasses, you know that.” He chuckled and continued. “I helped cooking in the kitchen but whenever you guys came it felt like whole restaurant lit up so I kind of.. used to watch you have fun and wish I could be your friend. But I was.. too shy despite my age to really go to you and talk although I knew you wouldn’t send me away because you were nice. Your group of friends always took the biggest table and ordered a lot of food. And despite being quite loud, you were well behaved. My family liked you because you were so cheerful and they knew that I liked you.”

 

“Ah, so that’s why one day Mrs. Lee told us she wished her son would meet us. We told her she could always bring.. him but she just chuckled and said that her son had to gain courage himself.” Jonghyun said while walking with one arm wrapped around Kibum’s shoulders like many times before because they were simply close like that.

 

Jinki actually looked embarrassed so Taemin side hugged him, chuckling.

 

“Yeah. They have encouraged me for weeks before I actually could do it. And you know how it went.” Jinki laughed and unlocked the door, letting everyone inside. “To be honest, when you accepted me as your friend, I was still afraid. Because you all have known each other for some time and I was the new ‘kid’ so I thought I wouldn’t feel as welcomed or that I would feel like I didn’t fit in. But.. I instantly felt like I belonged.” He said as they walked to the living room, making themselves comfortable and turning on the TV.

 

“As weird as it sounds, you did belong. I don’t know how it’s possible but when you entered our group it felt.. complete. We all felt very comfortable right a way.” Minho nodded with smile, unconsciously playing with a friendship ring Jonghyun got all five of them.

 

“Besides, the way we met was probably the most memorable one.” Taemin said with a hint of teasing and everyone laughed.

 

 

 

 

_“Mom, I don’t want to do this. What if I make a fool out of myself? Have you seen those people? They are pretty much perfect.” Jinki whined as his mother arranged food onto plates he was supposed to take to the table where group of friends her son admired sat._

 

_“So are you, Jinki. You are as perfect as they are and you yourself said that they are very nice. I’m sure they will welcome you with opened arms.” Mrs. Lee spoke softly._

 

_“Besides, it was You who decided to try it, son.” Mr. Lee said while chopping vegetables._

 

_Jinki couldn’t do anything else but sigh and ruffle his hair. “They are nice but they have known each other for years! Do you think I could fit in after a couple of minutes?”_

 

_“How do you know that? Have you ever asked them for how long they have known each other? You just think it’s been a long time but it doesn’t have to be the truth.” His mom said and made last arrangements on the plates before pointing on them._

 

_“FOUR OF THEM???? Mom, I can’t take even two properly!” he panicked and shook his head which made his mother laugh and pat his shoulder._

 

_“Dear, you have been balancing things on your fingers ever since you have had any strength. You can definitely take these. Just go and be yourself. Show them your beautiful smile and talk to them.” She said and without any other words she left to arrange another plates._

 

_Jinki stayed standing there while biting his lip. He wanted to go there, he wanted to befriend those cheerful people but he was too shy to go there. Ever since the boy saw those people he felt some weird kind of pull toward them, as if they were friends he needed. But he didn’t have a courage to go and join them, not wanting to seem like an intruder. Today, however, after two or three months, he decided to change it and go talk to them. Only now when it should be done he felt more nervous than ever._

 

_Taking a deep breath he nodded to himself. “You can do this, Jinki!” he said lowly before slowly and carefully taking four plates to his hands._

 

_He exited the kitchen and slowly headed toward the biggest table in the restaurant. And there they were, laughing and talking happily. Jinki wished he could be a part of that group of friends because they seemed so close and happy._

 

_He was just a few steps away from the table when their attention turned to him, exclaiming happy “Food’s coming!”_

 

_And that did it. Jinki became so nervous that his hands started shaking just like his legs but he was still walking slowly, trying to gulp but his attempts were too hasty and he choked on nothing, making him loose his balance and fall down. The food from plates he was carrying flew toward the table and on the people who sat there, making them gasp. And he wished he has never left the kitchen._

 

_“I- I’m so sorry, oh my god!” he shouted nervously and stood up, wincing when his knees hurt but he hurried toward people, trying to make sure everyone was okay._

 

_What he didn’t notice when he reached for Kibum’s shoulder was that his hands were full of sauce so when he touched the boy he made him dirty. Widening his eyes he stuttered and apologized over and over again, trying to clean up the mess and he was on the verge of crying from embarrassment and frustration when suddenly, people sitting around the table started laughing. Jinki thought they were laughing at him and it made him sad but when he heard ‘look at Kibum’s face’ he quickly looked up to see that those people were actually teasing the boy he has touched before. The boy’s eyes were wide as he was eyeing the stain on his clothes._

 

_“Shit,” Jinki gasped and bowed continuously, apologizing. “I can give you another shirt. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want t-“  THUD!_

 

_The laughter stopped when ugly sound was heard. They all looked at Jinki who in the middle of bowing banged his head against the table. Hard. What a clumsy man this was. He stayed bowed, with head on the table because the pain was actually.. painful._

 

_“I’m so sorry, I just wanted to bring you food and greet you.” He muttered and his eyes watered from the pain on his forehead._

 

_Minho was the first one who dashed to his side and said it was okay, helping him to stand up properly. Jinki’s forehead has seen better days, for sure. Huge red mark was on his skin and it even looked painful but Taemin, as the kid he was chuckled lowly, gaining glares from others._

 

_“I’m sorry, hyung, but it looked like cut out straight from a comedy.” He chuckled again and then smiled apologetically. “I hope you’re okay though. Shall we get you some ice?” he asked and Jonghyun nodded, standing up right a way._

 

_“Tae is right. I’ll go fetch some ice and bring tools to clean this mess.” He said and grinned when he saw Jinki’s surprised expression. “You’re hurt. I hope you didn’t think we’ll let you clean in this state? It was our food, after all.”he chuckled and went toward the kitchen._

 

_“Here, sit down. Are you dizzy or something?” Kibum asked after Minho helped Jinki to sit down._

 

_The oldest boy still couldn’t utter a word, too surprised by their behavior. He had ruined their meal and clothes and yet, they care for him and even want to help him clean!_

 

_“Do you think something happened with his head? He’s not speaking.” A girl sitting at the table said with concerned voice and Jinki finally snapped out of it, ready to bow again but Minho caught his shoulder in time._

 

_“No more bowing, please, you’ll hurt yourself even more.”_

 

_“I’m so sorry for ruining your food. We’ll give you another. And thank you for worrying about me but I’m okay.” Jinki said softly._

 

 _“Sure you are, hyung. I bet your forehead hates you.” Taemin chuckled and for a moment, Jinki felt like he belonged although th_ _ey didn’t know each other._

 

_That didn’t stop him from smiling widely, turning his eyes into crescents, not knowing that the hearts of people sitting there melted instantly._

 

_“So, you said that you wanted to greet us. So what’s your name?” Kibum asked with tilted head just when Jonghyun came back from the kitchen, holding an ice pack._

 

_“It’s Mrs. Lee’s son. I just found out.” Jonghyun grinned and handed ice to Jinki._

 

_“I asked him, Jjong, not you.” Kibum said and Jonghyun shrugged, sitting down as well._

 

_“I’m Lee Jinki. And I’m very clumsy, sorry.” Jinki said with sheepish smile, holding ice pack to his forehead._

 

_“You don’t say.” Taemin chuckled, teasing the boy which made him laugh._

 

_“Yeah. It’s even worse when I’m nervous. I don’t usually serve meals, I cook. But.. yeah.” Jinki said and ruffled his hair, smiling._

 

_“No need to be nervous, though. We’re just people. And I’m Kim Jonghyun, nice to meet you.” Jonghyun said with that one smile which lit up his whole face._

 

_“And I’m Lee Taemin and this is Choi Minho.” Taemin grinned, pointing at the tall man next to him who almost melted like always._

 

_“Minho can introduce himself, Tae. I’m Kim Kibum, Taemin’s cousin.” He offered a small smile and Jinki greeted them all, happiness spreading through his body because this felt so right._

 

_Sitting here and talking to these people felt so comfortable and just.. right._

 

_They spent the rest of the day talking and having fun, finding out what they had in common and things they liked. When someone would look at that table, they would never thought that Jinki became their friend only a couple of hours ago. And neither did the boys feel like it. For them, Jinki felt as an old friend, someone they were very comfortable with and knew that they wanted to spend more and more time with him. At the end of the day, they cleaned the mess Jinki made and exchanged phone numbers._

 

_Ever since then, Jinki was invited to hang out with them every single day. And every single day of being close felt natural to them._

 

 

 

 

“I was very concerned that day because Jinki looked like he seriously hurt himself when he didn’t speak.” A girl sitting on a couch said and Jinki could only chuckle sheepishly.

 

“I was just overwhelmed. Despite being the oldest of you I was also a stranger so I was.. shy.” He said with chuckle just when Kibum came to the living room, holding tray of snacks.

 

“It was weird. I still find it weird, you know..” Kibum started and sat down next to Jonghyun. “I mean.. it was weird how we immediately opened up to you. Don’t get me wrong, you are amazing guy but.. people shouldn’t open up to others so quickly, right? I have trust issues so I know what I’m talking about. But with you, I just felt too comfortable and careless.” He said, leaning backwards against his seat.

 

“It’s.. rare, I guess. For people to click this quickly. Some people take a long time to get friendly but we just clicked. It’s not weird, just rare.” Minho said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I think that Kibum hyung is right. Because it didn’t happen only to one person but to all of us. Is it really so rare if we all clicked?” Taemin wondered aloud, stealing from Minho’s crisps.

 

“I know, right! That’s exactly what I meant. I’m Taemin’s cousin but Minho knows more about him despite knowing him for shorter time than me. And god, Jonghyun knows me better than I know myself. And I mean it. He knows what I own, what I think, what I need.. everything. It’s kinda creepy, if you ask me- But I like it, of course!” Kibum said immediately when he saw that puppy look Jonghyun was giving him.

 

"Of course I do know that, Kibum. You're my soulmate, after all."

 

In that moment of a laughter, the five boys were thinking that maybe this was not the first time they are having this conversation together. Because the feeling of familiarity, care and fondness, was definitely something they have felt before - in a life different from this one.

 

“Here he goes on about that again.” A boy sitting close to the door laughed.

 

“Yah! You’re laughing but it’s true.” Jonghyun said and smiled widely.

 

No matter what people said he would always stand for an opinion that Kibum was his soulmate because he has never felt this way with anyone else. He seriously knew everything about the boy naturally.

 

“I’m not really a fan of things like that but I actually think that Jonghyun oppa could be right.” A girl spoke, chuckling.

 

“Well, I think that our friendship is rare in general. I mean, it’s really true that we are all different, with different personalities and yet look at us. All of us, not just five of us. We have so many people, so many friends around us. I’m wondering what have we done to deserve such a luck.” Jinki said with one of those smiles which made everyone melt.

 

“Exactly. I really hope we can spend the rest of our lives together.” Jonghyun said sincerely with soft voice.

 

“ _Déjà vu-_ “ all of the five boys said at the same time and widened their eyes as they looked at each other.

 

It wasn’t weird for a person to have a feeling of déjà vu, feeling that a certain thing was done or said before. But for five people to have exactly the same kind of déjà vu was very weird. It wasn’t really possible for their brains to be so connected that they thought about the same thing at the same time.

 

Unless it has really already happened before.

 

The boys were lost in their thoughts when one of the girls spoke, making them snap out of it.

 

“Look. That is the new singer SM debuted. He is good. Handsome, too.” She said and her friends agreed.

 

“But Jonghyun is actually much better.” A boy spoke up, gaining nods of agreement and sheepish smile from the said man.

 

“That’s right! And you write and compose your own songs, oppa! Why don’t you try auditioning and you’ll become an idol with many fans.” She grinned widely but Jonghyun just shook his head with humble smile.

 

“I don’t need to be famous. I like having my freedom and performing for you, guys. I have my fans right here with me.”

 

_**And little did he know just how right he was.** _

 

 

_**∞ T H E     E N D  ∞** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with this outcome but I'm actually glad and proud of myself because I was able to write and finish this :)  
> I'm sorry if it's boring or it didn't meet your expectations :( I always have nice ideas but I am not good at writing them and English is not my language so it's harder. I still hope you guys enjoyed reading it and that it presented the bond I talked about.
> 
> I didn't write any other names and used 'a boy/a girl' on purpose because I want you guys to imagine yourselves there. We, Shawols, are a big part of our boys' lives as well. So you decide - would you be one of their friends or maybe a girl working in a store where she meets boys frequently and talks to them, or maybe a boy they always play games with when they are in arcades?


End file.
